Eosinophils and/or neutrophils will be isolated from peripheral blood of smokers and non-smokders for studies of cellular adhesion in vivo in studies in mice and rabbits. An improved understanding of the mechanisms of eosinophil and neutrophil adhesion to vascular endothelium is important to the understanding of neutrophil mediated tissue injury in vivo.